1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a protection module for protecting a load, especially to a thermal protection module.
2. Description of Related Art
To avoid the electronic components from being damaged by the transient voltage spikes of the power supply system, the conventional solution adds thermal cutoff fuses connected between the surge absorber and the power supply system. By melting the thermal cutoff fuse while absorbing too much heat, the electrical circuit and the power supply system are disconnected. However, the temperature of the surge absorber may be actually higher than that of the thermal cutoff fuse. Besides, the lifetime of the surge absorber is finite. Accordingly, it may have risky possibility of damages of surrounding electronic components while the surge absorber is on fire and the thermal cutoff fuse then melts, or while the surge absorber is on fire and the thermal cutoff fuse melts at the same time.